Dying Embers of Revenge
by QuarterQueen13DN
Summary: I didn't have a good childhood. That is the reason I left. It's funny, how karma can come back at you. But karma is like revenge; Sweet.


Beyond Birthday laid on the couch, admiring his knife. "I would like to do something, Ryze." He said. "Like?" I queried while looking at him curiously. "Kill something." He said nonchalantly, I scoffed and shrugged. "Then let's go…I don't think I'll kill but I'll observe." I stated getting up from my comfy seat. "One of the many reasons I love you, Ryze, one of the many reasons." He said, mostly to himself as he got up to stretch. I smiled after him like I just won something.

He opened the door for me and I grabbed a box of matches from the mantle on my way out. He smirked at me and I smiled while avoiding his gaze. "You're such a pyro." He said walking out of the apartment and locked the door. "You know it! I fucking love burning things like you love your precious jam." I confirmed as we walked down the hall. He nodded, knowing it was true.

"I even told my mother I wanted to be a pyro. Guess what she said to put me down…" I sneered to myself at remembering her. She did not love me in any way. She said to my face I was a mistake. She didn't get me aborted because her mother talked her out of it. I snarled and clenched my fists. Not having caring parents is the worst. But parents that didn't love you was a nightmare.

"What did she say?" B snapped me back and I looked at him blinking. I then remembered what I said and thought back to the exact day I told her I wanted to be a pyro.

"_Mom, I know what I want to be when I get older." I said at the influential age of 16. "Really now." My mother said will full sarcasm. "Yeah, a pyro." I said triumphantly smiling. She simply laughed at me and pointed to my face. My smile faltered as I stared at her as she walked out of the room laughing._

"She didn't say anything, Beyond. She just laughed." I looked at the ground, ashamed that I had never been enough and will never be enough for my own mother. He stopped walking, causing me to stop. He looked at me with somewhat worried eyes, then he approached me. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, then put his arms around me and hugged me. I hugged back, loving the comfort. I knew he wasn't one to comfort people, knowing he is a murderer and all. But I suppose he has a soft spot for me.

_I was packing a few days after I told her. I was going to run away. Because a home is where someone loves you, where someone cares for you. She walked into my room, in the middle of my packing as I shoved and stuffed my backpack. "Where you goin'?" she asked eating some ice cream. "Anywhere but here." I said while continuing to stuff. She scoffed and said "Well if you get caught by the cops, which I'm guessing you will, No, I know you will, I will not look for you, nor help you out." And with that she broke my heart a bit more, making me think I was doing the right thing a bit more, she walked out of my room. I frowned and packed a little slower from the blow I just took._

He was still embracing me as I thought back. "And then-" I was cut off "You ran away." He finished. I nodded into his neck. "Then you met me." He said against my hair and I smiled at him, looking at him in the eyes.

_The next morning, around 5, I left my shelter. I wouldn't call it a home. A 'Personal Hell' would suit better than 'Home'. I didn't even know where I was going to go. I could go anywhere. I was smart enough to know how to get a job, earn money, meet people. A few days after my 'Personal Hell' I found a job a pastry shop. Small place, family owned, lots of warmth. They were looking for a young person so I was automatically hired. I always took long shifts so I could get the most money that way. I bought the smallest, inexpensive apartment I could have found. It was shitty, very shitty. But it would definitely do. _

_Work there was always at a good pace, not too busy, not too dead. But I had a daily costumer. Baggy clothes, black shirt, blue jeans, worn out tennis shoes, raven hair, eye bags. He was…anti-social towards me at first…but after the 13__th__ visit to the shop, he warmed up to me. I welcomed him, keeping in mind I didn't have and friends. On my breaks we would hang out and he would ALWAYS buy a jam filled pastry, and bought me a cookie._

_We always chatted about unimportant things. For example, how it is to work here, business, the best tasting pastries. Soon, after a long time of this routine of him coming in and talking, I began to have feelings for this guy. I guess he did too and he asked me out to a restaurant after work, to dinner. I accepted and the first date, I fell for him…hard. A little while later, he asked me to live with him after he told me his secrets. I was surprised at first, of course. But it was still the same guy I loved. And that brings us to the present._

I sighed and hugged him tightly once more, then breaking the hug and holding his hand as we walked down the street. "Who will be the victim?" I asked him, genuinely curious. "I don't know yet." He said looking forward, I shrugged and rubbed my cheek against his hand.

We walked for awhile; I was surprised he needed this long to think about this. He always knew exactly who he wanted to kill. I checked my watch and it was nearly 12. "Wow, we've been walking for a long time." We started out on this quest at 8. I didn't pay attention to anything though, that is probably why I didn't realize how long we have been out.

"Don't worry, not much longer, Ryze." I looked at him and nodded "Alrighty." I replied. We walked around a blocks' corner and he pointed a finger. "There. That one." I followed his finger with my eyes and it was pointing a nice looking house, though I didn't know why this one. But I B always chose randomly…

We walked up to the house, I was smiling about how it would look on fire, but I wouldn't do that. At least, I don't think I will. Beyond picked the lock and gestured to go inside with him, I did. It was quiet…like really quiet. It was also dark, no lights or anything. Again, I thought of everything on fire…that would brighten up the room pretty well in my opinion.

I walked around, looking into various rooms and B checked the others. I was starting to really wonder why he chose this one.

**Thud.** Then a groan. I turned around and raced to see B at the end of a hallway, gesturing for me to look inside the room where the noise came from. I eyed him, wondering what he was playing at. I walked passed him and saw light under the door at the end of the hallway. I looked back and gave B a what-the-fuck look. He just leaned there against the wall smiling and shooing me to look inside.

I opened the door ajar and saw what the noise was. It was a disgusting couple about to get it on. I made a face at them, though they didn't see. The man was all over the woman. He had her against the wall and they were fully clothed, I was glad about that. The woman turned so they were both leaned against the wall on their sides. My eyes widen, and I paled, legs getting wobbly. I looked back at B and he was grinning like a maniac now, a creepy grin even crossed my face. The woman was my mother.

I looked back to reassure myself, yup, it was her. I waved at B to get over here. He came quickly and slowly went into the room unnoticed. The 'couple' was now back in the first position, him having her against the wall as they sloppily made out. B creeped up behind the man, tearing him from her to the ground, getting the air knocked out of him. B stomped a foot on his chest, knocking any more air he had in his lungs.

He turned to the woman, my mom. His hand went up to her neck, gripping her neck harshly. I smiled at my BB and sauntered into the room. "Hello mother! Very, very nice to see you this evening. Hope I didn't interrupt anything! Sorry for coming uninvited." I said very sweetly as I glanced at the recovering man on the floor, and kicked him in the head; knocking him out cold. I still had that smile on as I made those sarcastic remarks. She was choking; I was smiling and hugged B. "Hey B." I greeted as I just loved this situation and him for doing this for me. "Hello Ryze." He turned and pecked me on the lips. I sighed contently and looked up at my mother.

"How's it going mother?" I asked, knowing she couldn't possibly talk in B's clenched hand. She spat at me. I wiped if off my face and wiped it back on her. "Good, I presume." I walked around her, looking her over. "How's that hell hole going?" I asked very calmly. She just choked as she tried to breathe. I nodded and chuckled sinisterly.

I reached in my pocket and took out my match box, taking out a match. I waved the unlit object in front of her face as I smiled at it. I lowered it to her arm and struck the match. It lit as she cried…or tried to cry out in pain. The match being struck on her arm left a huge, very visible red mark. I waved the lit match in her face, close to her nose to burn. She struggled as she tried to move away from it, no cigar, B's grip was iron. Oh how I loved him right now.

"Mother, before anything else happens," I waved out the match and looked at her sincerely, "I want to tell you how I'm doing and how we got here." I nodded to myself, while pacing behind B. "First, I got a job at a pastry shop, you know the one down the street." She barely nodded her head, making me smile again. "Second, I found a home…somewhere I belong, where I feel good; welcomed." I looked at B as he gave me a small smile and I smiled back. "Because a home is with a person you love and adore." I said to myself almost. I hummed and thought of the next thing I would like to say while pacing behind B.

"Third, I have not gone to jail like you said! Aren't you proud of me?" I asked getting close to her face with an excited face, but I frowned when our eyes met. Showing how much hatred I had towards this woman. Towards this abomination of a human. I smirked and went back to pacing. "Fourth, I didn't become a pyro like I wanted but I have come close. I still have the same passion for burning things though." I said as I struck another match, against her neck this time.

"Fifth, I'll be the last face you ever see." I said, nodding to myself and thinking how I want this to go. She writhed in fear, making me grin like the Cheshire Cat. "B, can you take care of that man first? I want us both the take care of this 'Mrs. Mother' under your hand." He nodded and let her go; she fell hard to the ground. She clutched her throat as she coughed…some blood was coughed too. B kneeled down to the man, still knocked out. I sat on the bed, observing like I said I would.

B took off the man's' shirt and carved things into his chest and belly. Then slit his throat as blood flowed out, pumping as his heart pumped the last blood that would ever flow through those veins. I sighed and looked over to the woman. She was in the corner, holding her legs to her fake chest in the fetal position. I grinned victoriously and walked over to her. I lifted her chin to see that sweet fear in her eyes. She bit my hand.

"Oh…" I said calmly as I looked at my slightly bleeding hand. "I see. I missed you too." I said sarcastically. B looked at me and I gave him a reassuring smile, he nodded. I lunged for her and choked her with both hands, snarling at her. She clawed at my hands, and then kicked me in the shin. "You were a mistake! One night I go unprotected and I end up with _YOU_!" She spat at me at me, barley breathing. I stood my ground and calmly replied, "At least you learned from your mistake…or another child would have suffered…and you are supposed to accept the fact of making mistakes…" I smirked and snickered. "I guess tonight is karma coming back at you, making up for 18 years."

I approached her and slapper her. I took out my match box, observing how many I had left. "Huh, I thought I only had about 12…I have about 18 though…Oh perfect." I smiled and lit one against her cheek. Holding it to her face as she scooted farther into the corner. I burned off her eye brow, and waved out the match. "I remember how you used to hate my eye brows…now you have none." I lit another match and buried off the other. She screamed out in pain and I laughed lightly.

I lit another, looking at it curiously. "I remember you hated my hair…" I held a match to her head as her hair caught on fire, most likely from products to make her fake hair look faker. I could smell the horrid smell of burning hair as she tried to stop the fire. I ended up taking a blanket and hitting her head with it to stop it. Now there was a huge bald spot with blisters and blood. "I remember how you hated my fingers." I beckoned B to come over to hold her hands flat in the air so I could continue. I lit a match and let the fire burn her fingers. She was squealing, screaming, yelling bloody murder, kicking, punching. "Hah, you can take it. Trust me, the pain you caused me, mentally, was far worse. If you're so much better than me, you should be able to take the pain." I stated as I struck a fresh match and burned her other hand.

"B, can you take over? I'll watch!" I said happily. He smiled and said, "No problem." I hugged him and sat down a few feet away from B and the woman. B took out his shining kitchen knife and cut her pants and shirt off. He made some funny designs and streaks of cut flesh down her legs. He made checkers all over her chest and cuts on her face. "Come here, Ryze." He demanded, mid cut. I nodded at I scooted towards to profusely bleeding body.

I watched him up close carve two lines and another two lines that crossed each other, taking up her whole stomach. I laughed loudly, a cackle you could say, as he handed me the knife. I made the first move and put an 'X' in the middle of the Tic-Tac-Toe lines. He took his turn, I took mine, him, me, him, me, and he won. I rolled my eyes and smiled as I focused back on the woman. She was biting her bottom lip, breaking skin and heaving hard.

"I think we're about done here…" I said to the both of them. He nodded. "Actually…B, can you find some liquor?" I asked as I looked at him. He smiled and walked out of the room. I looked at her with a death glare, boring into her eyes. "You know, when I have kids, I will make sure they know about you. I will make sure I treat them right. I will make sure I love them. I will make sure I will never regret anything. I will make sure they have a better life than I." I said to her, Oh I could just feel the guilt radiating of her.

"No grandparents for them." I said as B walked in with some alcohol in his arms. I smiled and took the bottles from him. I poured all the liquor on her, making sure she was drenched.

I lit a match. I kneeled down in front of her. She had pleading eyes, crying. "Please…R-ryze." She pleaded as she was still dripping what little blood she had left and alcohol. I smirked. "You have lived enough. Have a nice fucking time in hell." I threw the match on her, she instantly went ablaze. I went to B and held his arm. She screamed and rolled on the ground, flailing. "I think we should get going." B suggested. I nodded happily and practically skipped out.

As we got outside I could hear the blood curdling screams as she burned alive. I could smell the burning flesh as well.

We walked home, his arm around my shoulder and I smiled the whole way home. "Thanks Beyond." I nuzzled into his shoulder and hugged him. "No problem." He said. "I love you a lot you know." I leaned against him and sighed. "I love you a lot as well." He said and pulled me close and kissed me. For someone as anti-social as him, he was a great kisser, though I didn't have anyone to compare him to.

Right at the moment, I don't think life could get any better.

**(A/N…Uh…sorry if this disturbed anyone. I didn't mean to. I'm in a real BB mood lately, I love him so much. I'm twisted, aren't I?)**


End file.
